Sonic's first day at High School
by Davy2toes
Summary: This was made for school. I hate myself.


Today was Sonic's first day at high school and was very excited. "Oh boy, I can't wait to meet my friends again!" Sonic exclaimed while he was getting ready, super fast of course. "I haven't seen Tails and Knuckles since last year." "Sonic, are you done getting ready, you will be late for school," said Sonic's mom. "Just a second," said Sonic. Sonic ran down the stairs super fast, as usual, and sat down to eat breakfast. "So first day of school, huh," said Sonic's dad. "Yup, it is," said Sonic, chomping down on the toast Sonic's mom made. Suddenly, Sonic heard the bus honk outside. " Ah frick, I'm going to be late!" Sonic said as he finished his toast and ran out the door. "Have a wonderful first-day son,'' said Sonic's mom. The bus had already left, so Sonic had to run super-fast, some might even say, faster than sound.

When Sonic got to school, he saw Tails and Knuckles fly into the parking lot. "Sonic!" yelled Tails. "How's it been?" said Knuckles. "Tails, Knuckles, how the heck was your summer?" said Sonic. Just then, "Ahhhh, if it isn't Sonic and his friends!" yelled Mr. Eggman, Sonic's super mean egg-shaped teacher. "Hello Mr. Eggman," said the three of them. "You three better behave today, or else." Eggman began to walk away. "Man, that guy is so mean," said Knuckles. More and more people began to arrive, so Sonic and his friends went inside to go to the first period. Sonic's first period was English, with Ms. Elise. Knuckles and Tails also had English with Sonic, so they all sat together in the back of the room."Welcome class, please take a seat and we will begin class shortly," said Ms8. Elise. Sonic didn't really like English class, as it wasn't his _speed _to just sit down and read books. "Big the Cat, would you please pass out the textbooks to everyone please." "Ok, I will," said Big the Cat. Big got up and started to hand out the papers very slowly. "UHHH. Come on, step it up." Big didn't go any faster. "Big, you gotta go fast!" said Sonic with an irritated look on his face. Big still went at the same speed. "You know what," Sonic then got up and took the papers out of Big's hand and passed it around the class, Super Sonic style. "Ok then, now that everyone has their paper, I would like for you all to annotate every line of this poem and write the theme on the back," said Ms. Ellse. Everyone groaned loudly, wishing that the could be doing anything else. Their next period was PE, Sonic's favorite. He especially loved the one hundred meter dash, because to win, you had to go Sonic speed. Once every stretched their legs, Sonic meet there new gym coach. "Why, hello Mr. Hedgehog," said a very familiar and scary voice. "What? Mr. Robotnick is going to be our new gym teacher!?" said Tails, shaking in his boots. "Of course I am. I am pretty fast after all, faster than Sonic perhaps." Sonic was dumbfounded. He thought Eggman was just a fat mean teacher, so why is he their new teacher? "I challenge you to a race!", said Sonic, pointing his gloved fingers at Eggman. "Whoever can run around the school the fastest wins. If I win, then you have to retire forever.." Eggman grinned. "If I win, ha, _when, _I win, you will leave this school, forever!", said Eggman. Eggman twirled his mustache and said, "You can train for the next ten minutes, and then we can see who the fastest is." said Eggman. "Your on!" shouted Sonic. Sonic turned back to his friends. "Do you guys think I can beat him?" "Of course you can Sonic, you are the fastest person we know. Heck you can as fast as the speed of sound!" said Knuckles, smiling at Sonic. After ten minutes of Sonic stretching and getting ready, both Eggman and Sonic went outside, with the rest of the class following them. "You got this Sonic!" said Tails cheering in the audience. Sonic and Eggman looked at each other until the starting pistol fired. Immediately, Eggman threw his arms behind him and started to bolt, while Sonic made a figure 8 shape with legs to go faster. Surprisingly, Eggman ran out at the same pace as Sonic, with Sonic only barely ahead. _What the? How is Eggman going so fast? I'm running at my max speed, yet he is keeping pace without a sweat, _thought Sonic. "Wow, you're too fast!", said Sonic right as they were about to make their first turn. "Well, maybe, YoU'rE tOo SlOw" respond Eggman in a very mocking tone. Just then, Eggman began to naruto run, increasing his speed by 25%. _How is this possible? _Thought Sonic as he fell into second place. Eggman kept his lead until the home stretch, where he said to Sonic, "Well, good luck trying to find another school that will accept you for their track team!" Sonic got angry and knew it had come to this. _I have to use the emeralds, _Sonic thought. _There my only way to win. _Sonic pulled out seven rainbow-colored emeralds from his back pocket and turned into Super Sonic. _I'm sorry master, I must go all out, just this once_. "SUPER SONIC STYLE, AHHHHHH!" yelled Sonic as he flew into first place, winning him the race. "What the!? How did you win?", shouted Eggman with a face that could melt metal. "I made these special EggBoots to increase my running speed to outpace you, yet you still won?!" Eggman pressed a button and robotic shoes appeared on his feet. "Mark my words, I will have my revenge! " "Wow, you did it Sonic! You beat Eggman, making him not our teacher!" said Tails, smiling at Sonic. "And I couldn't have done without you and Knuckles. So I guess you can say that the real race, was the friends we made along the way," said Sonic, after which all three of them jump up and freeze frame on them high fiving. _Fin._


End file.
